Pixel design of a common display screen is Red Blue Green (RGB) or Red Green Blue White (RGBW) design, i.e., three sub-pixels or four sub-pixels constitute one pixel for display, and a visual resolution of the display screen is just a physical resolution. However, as customers demand higher and higher on visual perception of the display screen, the visual resolution (Pixels Per Inch, (PPI)) of the display screen needs to be increased continually. Currently, the physical resolution of the display screen is improved generally by reducing a pixel size. However, as the size of the pixel becomes smaller and smaller, the difficulty of a process for producing the display screen is higher and higher.
In order to improve the virtual resolution of display, currently, a technology of combining two sub-pixels into one pixel, i.e., a virtual display (Pentile) technology, has been developed. A principle of the technology is that a resolution on brightness in a human visual system is several times of a resolution on chroma is utilized, and by combining adjacent sub-pixels with a corresponding algorithm, display is carried out. The Pentile technology can achieve high resolution.
Currently, with rapid development of a three-dimensional display technology, a requirement for a three-dimensional display apparatus is higher and higher, and in numerous technologies for implementing three-dimensional display, naked eye three-dimensional stereoscopic display is very popular due to a case that a viewer does not need to wear glasses. When a three-dimensional grating for implementing naked eye stereoscopic display for general pixel design is applied to a pixel structure for implementing virtual display, a crosstalk problem and a problem of a Moire pattern phenomenon may be generated, so that a viewing effect of three-dimensional display is influenced largely.